The accurate and expeditious measurement of the plurality of pipes or "joints" in a disassembled string of pipe is often times of considerable importance in the petroleum industry and particularly so as such measurements relate to tubing and casing strings which are to be placed downhole in a well bore. It is common practice for making such measurements, to place all of the joints of pipe which make up a pipe string on a pipe rack or racks and to successively measure the individual pipes in a procedure which requires the involvement and cooperation of at least three workers. In this customary procedure, a first worker holds one end of a measuring tape in registry with the end of a pipe, the second worker holds the tape at the other end of the pipe and observes and reads aloud the measured length which is recorded by a third worker. The procedure is repeated for each pipe in the disassembled pipe string and their recorded lengths are subsequently totaled.